Lovers Or Friends
by LittleVegeBul
Summary: Goku and Vegeta have known each other for a very long time when Goku decides to ask Vegeta to meet his friends who he hasnt seen for a long time, and Vegeta agrees, on the other hand theres ChiChi and Bulma who are long time besties they never let anything get in between them but after they start school, will love come over friendship or will friendship come over love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:I Dont Own Dbz or The Characters They All Belong To Akira Toriyama!**_

 _ **Hi guys this is another fanfic about friendship and love! I love Dbz and the couples in it so i hope you like this Fanfic its my 2nd one but im not done the other fanfic called The Unforgivable if you like this then i think you should read that! Thanx**_

* * *

~Vegeta's POV~

"Look Vegeta, i really want you to meet my other friends, there just going to that school can you just come with me?!" Said a guy withblack spiky hair

"Alright fine, but dont think im gonna be friends with them!" He said in a low tone

"Okay i dont think your even friends with me! Hah okay school starts today so we have to leave in 2h!" Said Goku

"That's Bullshit!" mumbled Vegeta

"What was that Vegeta?" Asked his curious friend

"Nothing now wake me up in an hour!" He mumbled

"Alright see ya in a bit Vegeta!" Yelled Goku

Vegeta rolled his eyes and fell back asleep

~Bulma's POV~

"ChiChi Hurry Up Were Gonna Be Late!" I yelled from across the room

"Dont worry B-Chan, wehave enough time!" The black haired girl sighed

"No we dont its 7:35 and schoolstarts at 7:45 Chi!" I yelled at my friend

"What!? Oh god! I cant miss the first day of school!" ChiChi said as she panicked

"Lets go or else we will be late" isaid and left the house without my annoyingfriend

"Wait for me!" Said ChiChi

Once ChiChi caught up with me we walked and talked about my old friends!

~Narrators POV~

As everyone walked to school,Bulma bumped into a man

"Ouch! Im sorry i wasnt looking are you okay?" The blue haired girl asked

"Yah,im fine! I should be asking youthe same thing" the man said pointing toa big scrape and buise on her forehead

"Oh that its okay" she said looking at the man

He then took his backpack and looked through it... When he found what he needed he turned back to the girl and put something on the bruise

"What're you doing" she asked

"Here this will help the bruise, and put this on the scratch" he said

"You dont have to do this" she said

He shook his and said "Its the least i can do for bumping into you"

He kept staring at her and she kept staring at him

'Wow hes cute' she thought 'Shit!what am i thinking'

They stood in silence until...

"VEGETA WHERE ARE YOU?" Yelled Goku from behind Vegeta

"Im over here Kakarot" he yelled back

Goku ran towards him until he saw blue hairso hestopped and stared right at the girl

Bulma blinked and stared back, after a moment of silence Goku ran to Bulma and hugged her

"Goku is that you?" She asked

"Yah, B-Chan its me!" He yelled (and in his surprise nobody stared at them)!

"Woah Goku i never thought i would see you again" she whispered

"But i guess you were wrong!" He whispered

"Ahem!" A new voice said from behind Bulma

"Oh hey Chi!" Said Bulma letting go of Goku

"Yea hey did you forget we have school?" She said

"No of course not!" She said putting her hands in the air

"Well then lets go and what happened?"She Saidpointing to the scrape and bruise

"Oh that its nothing!" She said smiling at her friend and then glanced at the man that bumped into her

"Okay if you say so, cmon Bulma lets go" she said pulling Bulma towards the school

"Bye Goku! And sorry for bumping into you!" She said to goku and vegeta

~Vegeta's POV~

"Who was that" i asked staring at Kakarot

"Oh that was one of my friends" he said hesitantly

"Uh i don't think so" i said pulling him inside the school

"What do you mean you dont think so?" He asked scratching his head

"I mean you like her right?" I Asked

"What Bulma? No of course not its her um friend that um you know what nevermind lets go to class" he said before he ran through the hallways

I stared at my friend ashe dumbly ran into his locker! 'Hes such an idiot' i thought 'and she was cute' i thought before thinking 'shit! What am i thinking?' I thought as i shook my head

* * *

 _ **Alright first chapter done! Hope you liked it this is my2nd story!**_

 _ **Okay now i wanna ask do you wanna see Goku/Bulma or do you wanna see Vegeta/Bulma, and Ipromise ill make the chapters longer!Please review❤️**_

~LittleVegeBul❤️~


	2. Reuniting

_**This is the 2nd chapter**_

 _ **Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **If you like this story read my other fanfic TheUnforgivable its a Vegeta/Bulma Fanfic!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I Dont Own Dbz Or The Characters They All Belong To Akira Toriyama!**_

* * *

I stared at my friend as hedumbly ran into his locker! 'Hes such an idiot' i thought 'andshe was cute' i thought before thinking 'shit! What am i thinking?' I thought as i shook my head

~At The Lockers With B and Chi~

"Hey Chi!" She said happily

"You know we already said hi right?!" She said as if she was annoyed

"Yah i know, you dont have to be so mean" Bulma said as she rolled her eyes

"Srry B, i have to go my boyfriends gonna be waiting for me!" She said as she ran through the hallways

 _'Boyfriend? What boyfriend? Chi has a boyfriend and she didnt even dare to tell me! That little...'_ She thought and shook her head

"I should be heading to class" she mumbled to herself

Bulma as walking to her class when she saw Goku

"Heh Goku, what are you up to?" She asked

"Um well you know i wanted to talk to you about something, could you see me at lunch?" He asked softly

"Uh yah, of course! You can meet me by McDonalds okay?" She said as she met with Goku's eyes!

"Thanks B-Chan!" He said as he embraced her tightly!

"Anytime" she mumbled and let go of the embrace and smiled "anyways i have to go to class so ill see ya later! Bye!"

"Okay bye B-Chan" he said happily

She waved and went to class, when she got into class she took her seat and waitedpatiently for her teacher to come and lecture the class

"Look who's dazing off" said a voice from infront of her "well well if it isnt Bulma Briefs" the girl said and smirked

Bulma putdown the book she wasreading and looked at the girl

"Wha? 18? OMG 18!" She said happily and embraced her tightly!

"Its been a long time eh?" 18 asked

"Yah a very long time! Howre things going?" She asked slightly excited

"Well things are going well, me and my brother just moved here because he wanted to come and i have to go wherever the hell he goes so now im here!" She said bordly trying to hide the fact that she was happy to comehere

"Oh... Well now your here its gonna be so much fun! And hey where is your brother anyways?" She asked curiously

"Im right here babe!" Said a husky voice from behind her

"Omg 17! Its been so long since ive seen you but i guess you havent changed eh?" 17 glared at her knowing what she meant

"Yah i guess its been like 9-10 yrs since we've seen you, so wanna catch up on some things how'bout at lunch we talk and stuff" 17 suggested as he looked at his sister throwing pencils at people

"Actually Goku wanted to talk to me at lunch, sorry! But maybe you guyscan come over my house after school" she said and laughed at her friend throwing erasers at people

Right then they both laughed as they threw erasers and pencils at 18

Everybody started to laugh until the teacher came in with a confused faceas eveyone quickly sat down and the teacher began the lecturing

~With ChiChi~

"So whatre you doing at lunch?" ChiChi asked her boyfriend as she put on her lipgloss

"Why does it matter to you?" He asked

"Youre not gonna ditch school, are you?" She asked curiously now staring at her boyfriend in the eye

"Like i said before why does it matter to you?" He asked again not really caring

"Because if you ditch school my dads gonna tell me to break up with you Vegeta!" She yelling at him

"Well your not gonna tell him are you?" He asked looking at her

"Um i dont know.." But then she was cut off by Vegeta

"Cause if you are, i have a girl that i really like and i could get her!" He said smirking

"Vegeta!"she yelled

"What?" He said

"Ugh whatever ill see you at lunch okay?" She said as she kissed his cheek

"Yah Yah Whatever" he said as he whippedhis cheek

Chichi then ran too class without another word

Vegeta looked at his watch and went to class too

~At Lunch~

"Hey Goku over here" Bulma yelled

Goku smiled and walked over to her, once he got there he sat next to her

"So what did you want to talk about Goku?" She asked curiously as she ate her food

Goku sighed and said "Well um you know ChiChi i really like her and i want to date her, so what do i do?" He asked

Bulma's eyes widened in shock, how was she supposed to tell her lifelong best friend that his crush has a boyfriend?

* * *

 _ **How will Bulma tell Goku? Will she tell him at all?**_

_**Well we'll find out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **And i had no time right now so i made the chapter really short sorry about that, ill make the next chapter longer! Promise!**_

 _ **I'll update soon, Promise!**_

 _ **Please Review! ❤️**_

~LittleVegeBul❤️~


	3. Twists and Turns

_**TheWow im so sorry i havent updated sooner!**_

 _ **Well hope you like this Chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:I Dont Own Dbz Or The Characters, They All Belong To Akira Toriyama!**_

* * *

Bulma's eyes widened in shock, how was she supposed to tell her lifelong best friend that his crush has a boyfriend?

Bulma looked around too look for something to change the topic then said "Hey look theirs Chi now!"

Goku turned around and stared at ChiChi, she smiled at him and went towards them.

When she got there she went beside Bulma and said "Hey guys!"

"Hey Chi! Um can i ask you a question?" Goku said hesitantly

"Sure Goku! Ask Away!" She said happily

"Well um are you busy today?" He said

Bulma looked at ChiChi and prayed she said nothing about her boyfriend

"Well actually im going out today!"

She said happily and winked at Bulma

"Oh.. You are? With who?" He said staring at her

Bulma bit her lip and said "Goku maybe she doesnt want to tell you! Hey why dont we go and ChiChi you go do something!"

"No its okay! I can tell Goku!" As she pulled her friend to sit again

"Well actually Goku im going out with my boyfriend, Vegeta! You know each other right!?" She said staring at Goku

Goku and Bulmas eyes widened, _'ChiChi is dating my best friend'_ thought Goku

"What is something wrong?" She said staring at her friends

"No!Everythings fine, but me and Goku need to go! Bye Chi!" Bulma said quickly as she grabbed Goku andleft

As Goku and Bulma went through the hallways they bumped into Vegeta, Vegeta was about to say something, but Goku pushed passed his friend and left without a word. Vegeta was confused at his friends actions but shrugged it off

He looked at Bulma and was about to say something to her but was cut off "Im sorry for Goku's actions!" She said quickly and left

Vegeta looked at her as she left and then turned around to go to his girlfriend

 **~With Goku and Bulma~**

"Wow i cant believe it!" He said looking at Bulma as she went to her room

"Im so sorry Goku, i didnt know she was dating Vegeta! I was going to tell you she has a boyfriend but i was too scared you'd get hurt..." She said staring at him

"I know but i thought i told Vegeta i liked ChiChi!" He said staring at the carpet

"Im sorry Goku!" She said as she hugged him tightly for some reason she didnt want to let go

"Yah, i know and its not your fault.." He wispered as he hugged her back

When they let go of the hug they stared at each other in silence after a few minuted Goku broke the silence and said "Woah Bulma, did anyone ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are.."

Bulma blushed and shook her head "No" she whipered

"Then im glad to be the first one to tell you your eyes are so damn pretty!" He wispered

"Thanks Goku!" She said staring at him

"Hey Bulma, you wanna go out with me?" He asked

Bulma stared at her friend and finally said "Yes Goku id love to go out with you!"

Goku smiled and said "Okay ill pick you up at 8:00 PM today, Okay?"

"Okay sure!" She said happily

"Alright Bye Bulma!" He said as he walked out of Bulma's room

"Okay Bye!" She whispered as she shit her bedroom door!

When she heard Goku leave she sighed and sat on her bedroom floor _'wow i never thought id be dating Goku'_ she thought.

When she sat on her bed she smiled and felt a good feeling in her stomach _'maybe this is what people mean when they say you have butterfies in your stomach'_ she thought as she went tobed

 **~With Vegeta And ChiChi~**

"Okay could I Stoppretending to be your boyfriend now!" Vegeta whined

"Ugh, Vegeta your so annoying sometimes,what if someone heard you" she yelled at him

"Okay so how is this gonna help me get Bulma!" He snapped at her

ChiChi sighed and said "Well if we see Goku and Bulma getting jelouse then we know that they like us, so exactly im trying to get Goku jelly!" She said teasingly

"Oh i get it now, butwhat if they dont get jelouse, huh smart one?" He said playing with his necklace

"Umm well we're going to get them jelouse ill keep telling Bulma how amazing my boyfriend is and you'll tell Goku how good of a girlfriendi am!" She said simply

"Ugh okay but why should i help you get Kakarot?" He said while he keeps playing with his necklace

"Because Vegeta im helping you get Bulma, remember?" She said angrily

"Yah yah whatever... Im gonna go see Kakarot he looked really angry when i saw him last" he said while turning to leave

"Okay bye Vegeta!" She yelled

ChiChi stood by the bleachers and thought _'this is gonna be good'_

* * *

 _ **Me:Oh my god! That was one heck of a chapter, man now i really feel bad for ChiChi and Vegeta! Muhuhahaha!**_

 _ **Well if you review i guess ill write another chapter!**_

 _ **Some random girl: thats her way of saying please review!**_

 _ **Me:Yah Yah Whatever!**_

 _ **Another Random Person:Be nice and theymight review LittleVegeBul**_

 _ **Me:Alright Fine!Please review guys ill update soon! Love Ya!**_

~LittleVegeBul❤️~ 


	4. Memories

_**This time i am speachless...**_  
 _ **But not too speachless too say Thanx for the reviews and hope you like the chapter!**_

 _ ****_

* * *

ChiChi stood by the bleachers and thought _'this is gonna be good'_

* * *

Bulma stoodthere staring at her clock _'its almost time!'_ Bulma thought as she went outside to wait for Goku

When she was walking towrds Goku's house, she realized Vegeta, Vegeta came up to her and said "What're you doing here in the middle of the evening?"

"Oh just waiting for someone!" She said simply

"Really? And who would that be?" Asked a curious Vegeta

Bulma didnt say anything she stared at him a little longer than she needed too...  
"You do know why its sometimes weird between us?" He asked

"Uh i have no idea what your talking about!" She confirmed

"Oh..." Vegeta saidsadly

Bulma looked at him confused she didnt think Vegeta would act like this

"So then im guessing that breakup we had meant nothing to you?" He asked angry and sad(N/A i hope you know what that sounds and looks like :D)

Bulma stood and stared at him _'he just had to bring it up didnt he'_ she thought

"Well it didnt mean anything to you either Vegeta... Cause it seems like your dating my best friend..." She said calmly trying not to break down

Vegeta was shocked at what she had said

"And plus now i have Goku! Thats why im here because im waiting for Goku, YOUR best friend and you know why im dating him, yes its because i love him, but its also because his best friend turned his back on him you know he loved ChiChi, even before we  
were dating and we were dating for long Vegeta!" She practically yelled at him

Vegeta looked at her with shock!  
Was pretending to date ChiChi wrong? Yes,he was only doing it because he wanted Bulma back but it looks like she's moved on because of ChiChi's pathetic plan!

Bulma turned her back on him "now if you excuse me i have a date to go too!" She said not caring if it hurt him

Vegeta watched her leave _'oh im killing ChiChi'_ he thought as he brang out his phone and dialed a number

* * *

"GOKU! Im Over Here!" Bulma yelled across the street

Goku flashed a cute big smile at her and walked towards her "Hey B-Chan! Lets get to our date!" He said pulling her towards a restaurant called 'Eat As Much As You Like' yes of course Goku chose that place because you can eat as muchas you like!

When they sat down and orderd,Bulma started to laugh at how Goku was making faces because he was hungry, once the food arrived Goku and Bulma ate, not like normal people though because Goku was there of course

After they were done eating they had lots of fun, they went arcade, bowling, and skydiving, skydiving was scary for Bulma but Goku can fly sooo...yah

"Thanks Goku! That was amazing date we had!" Said Bulma while they walked towards capsule corps

"Anytime but um this is my time to ask..." Said Goku while they were on the stair steps to Bulmas house, Goku gulped "Bulma will you be my girlfriend?" He said staring at her

"Wha?" Bulma was comfused did she hear Goku correctly?

"Bulma will you be my girfriend?" He asked again this time confidence in hisvoice

"YES, GOKU ILL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" She yelled

Goku smiled and then he leaned in for a kiss, Bulma didnt think she was ready for this, the last time she kissed someone was long long ago... But maybe she'll give it a try! Bulma leaned in and instead of kissing on the lips she kissed him on the  
cheek

"Sorry Goku, im not ready for kissing just yet..." She said apologetically

"No im sure its a good reason, anyways goodnight B!" He said as he kissed her on her cheek, turned around and flew off

Bulma walked in her house and went to her bedroom, once she was there she looked in some of her drawers, she picked up a beautiful album that said 'I Love My Life' on it, once she looked at the cover she jumped on her bed and opened it, there were pictures  
of her and Vegeta while they were dating, she looked through the album, all the pictures were happy, her and Vegeta smiling in all pictures even if she and him were angry or they fought about something stupid, they were always happy, they were neverangry  
at each other like for real, but sometimes poeple werent meant for each other

Bulma was now crying thinking of all these memories

 **~FlashBack~**

 _"Hey umBulma can i talk to you for a sec?" A fore-teen year old Vegeta asked_

 __

 _"Yah ill be their in a second, hold up im just cleaning the laundrymess in my room!" She said while cleaning_

 __

 _Vegeta looked at her clean once she was done they walked downstairs to Bulma's living room and sat on the couch_

 __

 _"You wanted to talk Veggie-Kun?" Asked a concerned Bulma_

 __

 _"Uh yah could i tell you something but uh after this please dont like think of usdifferently..."He said slightly nervous_

 __

 _"Okay! What is it?" She asked while placing a hand on his shoulder_

 __

 _Vegeta took off her hand and faced her "Bulma I really like you, and yes its the way Kakarot likes the black-haired crazy girl, please dont end our friendship, i dont want that too happen i just thought you needed to know..." He said truthfully_

 __

 _Bulma stared at Vegeta..._

 _What did he just tell her? Did he just admit feelings for her? Too many questions were running around Bulma's head_

 __

 _Vegeta looked concerned, Bulmas face was unusually turning pale, paler than her skinwas_

 __

 _Bulma finally met eyes with Vegeta and jumped right on him_

 __

 _Vegeta as shocked at her actions but then understood them because she said "I Like You Too Vegeta!"_

 __

 _Vegeta smirked "then you wont mind me asking you out?"_

 __

 _"Yah i dont mind!" She said happily_

 __

 _"Then Bulma W-..."_

 **~FlashBack Ended~**  
 **  
**

Bulmas flashback was cut off by someone knocking on her bedroom door

"Bulma its me ChiChi, open your door!" She yelled from outside the room

Bulma quickly put the album underneath her pillow because she thought maybe if ChiChi saw her having pictures of her and herboyfriend she would get angry

Bulma walked towards her door and unlocked it "their the doors open" she said loud enough for ChiChi to hear

ChiChi opened the door and shut it behind her "Hey B! Um uh could we talk for a few minutes?" She asked

"Sure, what about?" Bulma asked and she sat on her pillow

"About you and Goku!" She said quickly

"What about me and Goku?" She asked as she stared at her friend with curiosity

"You and Goku, are you um dating?" She said as she hesitated but managed to get the words out

"Yah im his girlfriend now! Why?" Bulma asked as she felt ki out her window(N/A yes Bulma can feel ki in the story) but decided not to do anything about it

"Uhhhhh Bulma, you do know that i like Goku right?" She asked now angry

"Oh yah of course i knew that until you started to date my ex-boyfriend!" She yelled now angry too

ChiChi's face turned shocked "well i um i, BULMA HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, YOU KNEW HOW MUCH I LIKED GOKU AND NOW BOTH OF YOU ARE DATING!" She yelled slightly confused of why she said that

Bulma satred angrily at her friend"ChiChi, Goku liked you too but YOU told him in his face that YOU were DATING vegeta, now tell me ChiChi is that my fault and i dont know why your screaming at me because you hurt ME too ChiChi, YOU also knew  
how much i still liked Vegeta but nooooo you still had to go ahead and date him!" She snapped back at her

* * *

Vegeta stood outside Bulma's window hearing every last word of the girls fight.  
He was really regretting ChiChi's plannow.

He was going to leave but then he heard  
"You know what ChiChi im tired of this, it hurts enough that YOU my best friend hurt me, but guess what i dont like Vegeta anymore you can have him, tell him that i never liked him, and too never speak to me EVER... Tell him our friendship  
is through..."

Vegeta stood against the wall of CC, and he didnt even know it but a tear rolled down his cheek

* * *

ChiChi was shocked at what Bulma said then a few minutes later when she was back to reality she said "As much as i hate Vegeta, Bulma, atleast i would never hurt him... I cant tell him your words, if you want to say it to him say it, but Bulma  
listen too this, Vegeta loves you more than anyone else in this entire world even Goku cant love you more, your breakup was a misunderstanding..." With that ChiChi left the room

Bulma stood there staring at the door _'misunderstanding? What misunderstanding?'_ Bulma thought

* * *

ChiChi walked out of CC, while she was walking she looked at Bulma's window too see what she was doing but the curtains were closed, when she was turning around to leave again she saw Vegeta against the wall crying...

Vegeta stood there staring at the ground, ChiChi walked towards him and before she knew it she hugged him, Vegeta was shocked at ChiChi's actions

"Im sorry Vegeta..." She said sadly letting go of Vegeta

"Hn. It doesnt matter to me!" He said uncaringly

"Vegeta! I know you care and im sorry about my plan too..." She said while looking at CC's door

"Well as long as the womans happy then i have nothing to worry about." He said as he started walking towards his house

ChiChi was left there at Bulma's door, she looked away sadly and started to walk towards her house too

* * *

 **~Next Day~**

 ****

"Okay, Bye Mom! Bye Dad..." Bulma said as she walked off to school

She didnt like what happened to her and ChiChi, she was definitely gonna fix it

She was walking towards the school until she bumped into someone, again!

"Oh, sorry my bad!" She said as she extended her arm so he can get up

"Yah you should be sorry... Btw why do i always bump into you, this makes no sense at all" he said while taking her hand

"Oh its you... Here" she said as she gave him his books

"Yah its me woman, why does it matter to you i thought you had your little Kakarot with you?" He mocked

"Ugh, your so freakin annoying sometimes Vegeta! I cant believe i ever loved you!" She snapped

Vegeta stood there looking at her with shock

"I thought you said to ChiChi yesterday that you never loved me, huh, what happenedto that, and yes i heard everthing you said about me so you dont need to tell me yourself!" He said sangrily(N/A thats my new word for angry and sad! ;D)

She looked at him with shockthis time...

"Vegeta I-..." She was cut off

"Save it woman, i gave you everything i could afford and at the end of the day, i figure out you didnt love me at all, and by the way, i never loved ChiChi i was only pretending to date her because she wanted Kakarot and i wanted you back, but hey our  
plan didnt work" he said sadly as he went in the school

Bulma was left outside _'wth just happend? What did i just do? I need to breakup with Goku, or else this isnt gonna go good'_ She thought

Goku came beside Bulma and hugged her

"GoodMorning B! C'mon lets go to class!" He said happile kissing her cheek then heading towards the school

Bulma followed Goku _'oh no what the hell am i gonna do now, thisis not gonna go well, someones gonna get hurt, but i dont want to hurt anyone!'_ she thought as she opened her locker _'now heres the question, do i even like Goku? Do i even like Vegeta? Of course i love Goku, but do i love Vegeta? I better think this over...'_ She  
thought as she entered the loud classroom

* * *

 _ **Wow so much happened in this Chap... It cried while writing it, youll see who end up together, im sorry if you guys arent happy with my couple making but hey review who YOU want to see together!**_  
 _ **  
**_

 _ **Btw a special thanks too**_

 _ **LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta, she is alwaysreviewing on my stories, thanx for that and ill always be there when you need me!**_  
 _ **  
**_

 _ **I'll Update Soon!**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Please Review!**_

~LVB~ 


	5. The Way I Want It To Be

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS!**_

_**Okay you guys know the whole disclaimer part so im not gonna say it in any of the chapters after this okay?**_

 _ **Hope You Like It!**_

* * *

Bulma followed Goku _'oh no what the hell am i gonna do now, this isnot gonna go well, someones gonna get hurt, but i dont want to hurt anyone!'_ she thought as she opened her locker _'now heres the question, do i even like Goku? Do i even like Vegeta? Of course i love Goku, but do i love Vegeta? I better think this over...'_ Shethought  
as she entered the loud classroom

"Hey Bulma!" Yelled some students

She just waved at them and sat down in her seat

* * *

"Hey Goku, could i talk to you?" Asked ChiChi

"Uh yah sure Chi, whats up?" He asked as he sat down with his lunch

"Kakarot im sorry, i know i wasnt a very good friend and i regret it now, forgive, please?" Asked a new voice

Goku turned around to see Vegeta standing behind him

Goku smiled and said "yah Vegeta its okay i forgive you, plus im your best friend nothing could ever break our friendship!"

"Ugh now your sounding like ChiChi" he said disgustedly

"Well i got to go to basket ball practice so see yah" he said boredly

ChiChi faced Goku and sat beside him

"Goku I really really like you, i dont want to ruin our friendship by telling you this, but Goku i want to let you know that i never liked Vegeta we were only pretending!" She said as she smiled

Goku stared up at ChiChi with shock

"I like you too, Chi!" He said without hesitation

They both looked at eachother, without thought Goku took ChiChi's face and kissed her, ChiChi was so shocked at his actions, she didnt know if she was cheating on Bulma, Bulma was her best friend and she was kissing her boyfriend, without thought she  
/kissed back deeply

Goku pulled away smiling

* * *

Bulma stood by the door, she saw her boyfriend kissing ChiChi, though she didnt know why but she wasnt mad

Her and Goku needed to break up before everything became weird between everyone

* * *

"ChiChi, am i cheating on Bulma?" He asked suddenly concerned

ChiChi looked up at him

"Do you love Bulma?"

"Like a sister, yes, but its not the same way i love you, i love you differently, i dont know what to do..." He said hesitating again

"Goku whatever you choose, were always gonnabe friends okay?" She said with a smile on her face while she went to the door and left

Goku looked down slightly ashamed of himself,he KISSED ChiChi when he was still dating BULMA...

* * *

Bulma walked to the park, she needed time by herself, of course she wasnt mad at anyone she was just disappointed in her friends

She walked to a tree and sat against it and pulled out a pencil and note book

For a few minutes she started to draw what she saw arount her

Then she rememebered the scene where she saw Goku and ChiChi kiss, and with that she started to cry softly, she stayed there a long time and without even knowing it, it started to rain

"What are you doing, your going toget sick?" A voice said

Bulma looked around and before she knew it she saw Vegeta standing there with a worried look on hisface

Bulma whiped the tears off her face, but it was worthless the tears just kept running down her face

Vegeta went and sat beside her

"What happened?" He asked seriously

"G-G-G-Goku h-he k-k-k-k-kissed ChiChi while still dating me... I dont mind Goku and ChiChi but he was still my boyfriend and my best friend kissed him" she said crying harder

Vegeta sat there looking at her

"Hey, now you know how it feels to be hurt!" He said seriously

"Wha? LIKE YOU'VE EVER BEEN HURT VEGETA!" She yelled tears still running down her cheek

"How much do you wanna make a bet that i was way more hurt than youve ever been?" He asked still calm but slightly angry

Bulma clenched her fist and stood up

"Vegeta i dont think you know how it feels to be hurt, you VEGETA OUJI be HURT when? Huh tell me Vegeta when, when have you ever been hurt?" She asked angrily

Vegeta got up now angry

"YOU KNOW WHAT ILL TELL YOU WHEN, THE DAY YOU BROKE UP WITH ME, THE DAY YOU TOLD CHICHI YOU NEVER LOVED ME, YAH BULMA IVE BEEN HURT BY ONE PERSON, SO MANY TIMES" He yelled angrily

Bulma fell over, not because she tripped, but because she was surprised at what he said

Vegeta faced calm as he looked at her, he smiled at the thought of how beautiful she still was

Bulma looked at him and tears started rolling down her cheek

Vegeta looked at her one last time and then turned to leave

Once he was gone Bulma was once again left alone, she sat again against the tree and started crying, this time she wasnt crying because Goku and ChiChi were bad friends, but it was because she hurt the one she loved most, Vegeta, yahshe realized

today that she still loved Vegeta

She sat there and fell asleep

* * *

Goku walked to Bulma's house, once he actually got there he stood on the door step, he was too scared he didnt know what he would tell Bulma

Before he could even knock on the door someone spoke

"Hey cheater.." A voice said behind Goku

Goku turned around and saw Bulma standing there with her arms crossed

"Why are you calling me cheater?" He said sharply

Bulma looked at him

"Oh i was there Goku... You kissed my best friend, and yes ChiChi i know your there too" she said pointing to behind the plants outside her house

ChiChi came out ashamed

"Wow i didnt really think you two would do that behind my back, when were you going to tell me, the day i die?" She said slyly

ChiChi and Goku looked at each other, they honestly didnt know what to do, they were both ashamed of themselves

"Goku, ChiChi, leave NOW... I dont feel like talking to you right now i have stuff to deal with and yah Goku, we are DONE, yah ChiChi you can have him, he's all yours now.." She said as she opened her house door, went inside, shut it and locked

it

Goku and ChiChi were left outside speechless

* * *

Bulma went in her room, her mom asked her what was wrong, but she just completely ignored her

Bulma sat on her bed and brought out her phone, she went through some photos of her and her friends, she missed them so much, Her, Krillin, 17, 18, Tien and Launch she missed them all, they all went off to another school in elementary/middle school everyonewas  
happy, Her, Goku, Vegeta, ChiChi and the others, they were all happy

Bulma went on phone calls and called Vegeta, she really needed to talk to him especially about happened earlier

* * *

 _ **So how was that, yes i know it was a short chapter, please tell me in the reviews if you want it longer!**_

_**Well hope you liked it!**_

 _ **And have you guys watched DbSuper?**_

 _ **Oh my god its SOOO good, if you dont watch it please when you are done watching Dbz, watch it, its really good, and for those who watch it, what ep are you on,I really need someone to talk to about DbSuper!**_

 _ **I'll Update Soon!**_

 _ **Please Review!**_

~LVB~ 


	6. Making my mistakes right

_**Hey guys, thanx for the reviews!**_

 _ **Hope you liked this story as much as i like writing it!**_

 _ **Well hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Bulma went on phone calls and called Vegeta, she really needed to talk to him especially about happened earlier

The phone wrang for a long time, she was sure he was ignoring her, and she didnt blame him, she was ashamed of what happened and she needed to talk to him about it, Bulmas thoughts were vanished as soon as someone picked up the phone

"Hayloooo!" Said a nice happy voice from the otherside of the phone

"Uh hello? Who is this?" Bulma said hesitantly

"Oh Bulma is that you? Wow long time no talk B, we should see each other again, right BEEEEE-MAAAAA!" The voice said happily

Bulma stared at the phone dumbfounded, yah now she knew who it was, only two people called her B-Ma

"Raditz what the hell is that you?" She asked suddenly laughing

"Yuppty yup yup yup, of course its me, who else do you think it would be?" Raditz said now laughing too

"Wow i havent seen you in so long bro, how'zit going?" Asked Bulma now excited

"Nothing really just staying over at Vegeta's or wait hes staying over mine, wow i didnt even remember this is my house..." He said laughingly

"Well yah your dumb, like your brother..." Then it hit her again, right after she said that she started to cry really hard

"Uhh... B-San whats wrong why're you crying?" Asked a very very concerned Raditz

* * *

Raditz was talking on Vegetas phone for about 20minutes, Vegeta sat beside Raditz and just listened to the conversation the two were having

"Uhhh Bulma? Seriously Bulma your scaring me whats wrong?" Asked Raditz

"WHAT?! Bulmas crying oh sweety whats wrong?" Asked a new voice

"Honestly Tights, i dont know whats wrong... Bulmas scaring me, go call her over, maybe she needs her big sis right now.." Raditz said to Tights

Tights just nodded and left the house

"Hey B, your sis is gonna come get you okay? Then you'll come over to my house! Is that okay with you?" Raditz said comfortingly

Bulma nodded but remembered she's talking on the phone and he cantsee her

"Yah okay" she said quietly

"Okay ill talk to you in a bit, right jow just get some rest until Tights comes over, Bye!" Raditz said as he cut the phone and gave it too Vegeta

* * *

"Goku i feel soo terrible... I mean you shouldve broken up with her before kissing me!" ChiChis been saying the same thing over and overagain

Goku sighed and put away his clothing

"Look im going to go see Bulma and talk to her about it okay?" He said leaving the house

ChiChi just nodded and went back to cooking her family meal

* * *

"Hey Mom, wheres Bulma's bedroom? Im takingher too Raditz's house.." Tights said as she walked to her mom

"Oh hello Tights! Long time no see!" The woman said cheerfully

"Mom wheres Bulmas bedroom?" She said getting irritated

"Oh Bulmas bedrooms upstairs, but Bulma is in the living room on thecouch!" She said in her irritating voice

"Oh okay bye mom!" Tights said totally ingoring her mom from now on

She walked in the living room and saw Bulma with a bookin her hand

"Hey B, you ready to go? My boyfriends excited to see you!" Tights said walking towards her

Bulma put down the book and nodded

They really didnt talk in the car ride but Tights didnt feel they needed to say anything

Once they got there she pulled up and Raditz came runningto Bulma saying how much he was worried about her,once they went inside they ate some food and talked for a bit

"So what do you plan on doing this summer B?" Tights asked breaking the silence

"Uh i honstly dont know, i wanna go visit Tien and them, i miss them so bad.." She said sadly

"But arent you afraid that my brother and ChiChi are gonna be there?" Asked Raditz

Bulma sighed "then i guess im just staying home this summer... Like every summer!"

"You can come and stay with us, theres enough room for 4!" Raditz said happily

Bulma hesitated, they didnt know the whole Vegeta and her break up thing either

"Uh i dont know, are you sure?" She said looking at Vegeta and then back at Raditz

"Whyd you look at Vegeta? Wait werent you two dating, and then if you dated my brother that means you two broke up too!" Said Raditz now getting the whole thing

Bulma and Vegeta just stared at Raditz

"Yah thats sort of it..." Bulma said sadly

Then it came back to her, she needed to talk to Vegeta, thats why she called him in the first place

"Vegeta can i talk to you?" Bulma said not looking at him

Vegeta nodded and got up, she stared at him and went up to her room, or where shes gonna be sleeping while shes here

They sat down on the bed and Bulma looked Vegeta in the eye

Vegeta looked at her, it made him sad that the big blue eyes didnt have happiness to them, instead it had sadness, and he didnt like it

"Vegeta, look im sorry about what happened... I really didnt think you gave a flip about our break up, and then when i realized ChiChi my best friend was dating you a few weeks after we broke up, then i didnt think you cared about our whole relationshipeither...  
/When we had our fight i realized i was wrong and it wasn't onlyme who was hurting it was you too and it was all my fault, Vegeta i love you and i don't think myfeelingare gonna change, but can we at least be friends, i promise that'sall  
/i want, i just want you to be in my life again" now Bulma was crying, she was crying harder then shes ever did, Bulma looked at the ground, but a hand lifted her chin

Bulma and Vegeta were staring at each other, there foreheads touching, Bulmas eyes were still watery but she wasnt crying anymore

"Its okay, i dont blame you, now stop crying, you know i hate it when you cry" Vegeta said matter a fact-ly

Bulma stared at him, got up and whiped her tears, they were still staring at each other

"Bulma i want you too know i did care about our break up, and i still think about it now, you mean the world to me and i would never fogive myself if anything happened to you.." Vegeta said now crying too

Bulma went up to him and whiped his cheek "if anything happened to me it wouldn't beyour fault,..." Bulma couldnt finish her sentence because she was cut off by Vegeta

"I know it wouldnt be my fault, but have i once even in our relationship said anything nice to you? I wouldnt forgive myself for that, i wasnt the best boyfriend in the world, nor did i think i was, i tried but you know i cant, thats why I Can'tdate  
/you, you need someonewho will take care of you and tell you how much they care for you..." Vegeta said still crying

Bulma looked at him _'now i know he wont date me'_ she thought sadly, she nodded and went towards the door she looked back at him and smiled, with that she left the room totally forgetting they were in her room

Vegeta sat there staring at the floor, he sighed and left the room too

* * *

"Hey ..." The voice was cut off

"NOOOO, ITS YOU, YOU IMBECILE HURT MY DAUGHTER HOW COULD YOU!" The man yelled as he launched himself on the teenaged boy

The boy fell on the floor

"Oh my, get off of Goku i dont think he could breath!" saidcheerfully

Dr. Briefs got up and glared at Goku

Goku got up and turned to Bulma's mother" i really need to talk to Bulma is she home?"

"No sorry she went to go see her sister and your brother, but do you want some orange juice?" She asked in her really annoying cheery voice

Goku shook his head and went to go walk out of C.C but while he passed the living room he saw a book was put on the sofa, because Goku found it interesting he went by it and picked it up it said 'I Love My Life' on it he opened it and saw pictures of  
/him, Tien, Launch, Krillen, 18, 17, ChiChi, Bulma, and Vegeta, he smiled remembering all the times they had with each other

"Y'know she loves that book very much" said a voice interrupting his thoughts

Goku turned around to see Bulmas cousin Raven, she smiled at him, and took the book from his hand and opened it

"It has all the pictures of when she was small and met you, when she started to date Vegeta, and when she started to date you, she keeps all her pics in this book!" Raven said happily flipping the pages

Then she stopped, "she never wanted to date you Goku, she always loved Vegeta,but she was just hurt that you guys were the best of friends and kissed ChiChi while dating her, she'll forgive you, but i dont think she'll forgive ChiChi sorry.."

She said quietly

Goku stared at her and nodded, she smiled and with that she left the room

There had to be some way he could fix his mistakes

* * *

 _ **Not long, Not short, but was it good?**_

 _ **I sort of cried while writing it xD!**_

 _ **Oh yah im going on a trip for i week and i wont be able to answer your PM's or make chapters for about a week and a half!**_

 _ **Well hope you like this chapter and hope your enjoying this story!**_

 _ **I'll update soon! Please review!**_

 _ **Peace Out!**_

~LVB~


End file.
